<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Worlds Collide by WritersChoice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340046">When Worlds Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersChoice/pseuds/WritersChoice'>WritersChoice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersChoice/pseuds/WritersChoice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena Luthor was a self-professed loner. Even as one of 28 members on her soccer team who frequently signed autographs and took pictures with fans she still didn’t consider herself a people person. Mainly because people tend to not want to be around her unless it was to get said autograph or picture. After a few years she’d learnt to separate the woman from the soccer player.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Worlds Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've been at home sick for the last few days and thought I'd use that time to write. Yeah that didn't quite work out. so y'all get this trash from my fever haze.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena Luthor was a self-professed loner. Even as one of 28 members on her soccer team who frequently signed autographs and took pictures with fans she still didn’t consider herself a people person. Mainly because people tend to not want to be around her unless it was to get said autograph or picture. After a few years she’d learnt to separate the woman from the soccer player. That was the other thing, soccer. After spending most of her childhood and adolescence in Ireland and the UK she still scoffed at the thought of calling a game that you used only your feet to touch the ball football while the game where you used your hand is called football. Yes, she’d heard the explanation time and again that the ball in football was a foot long but she still thought it was ridiculous. After moving to back to Metropolis after her brother’s decline into madness speculation about what she intended to do ran rampant. Would she take over the company being the last Luthor standing? Would she go into hiding like her mother? With very little known facts about the youngest Luthor no-one knew what to expect. What they had not expected was for the young heiress to take possession of her family’s company for three months, weed out all those who supported her brother’s madness and racist views before making Jack Spheer her proxy and leaving the newly named LCorp in his capable hands. What they also didn’t know is that at least once every three or so months the young heiress could be found in the basement of LCorp’s R&amp;D labs putting her multiple degrees to good use. The greatest shock for everyone came when the young billionaire joined the Metropolis Rockets Soccer team. There were many who called for head coach Olivia Marsden’s head after the announcement but she held firm and ignored the noise. So maybe after playing Lena for two games watching as all the naysayers ate their words she wore a bit of smirk for every interview and appearance, but who could really blame her?</p><p>For the most part Lena herself took the public outcry in stride. She never tried to defend herself, never acknowledge those who persisted in lumping her in with her brother and mother. Instead she did her job, let her game speak for itself. At first her teammates were equally as leery as the fans, many not wanting to practice with her with the exception of Sam Arias, Eve Tessmacher and sisters Lois and Lucy Lane. They treated her like any other member of the team often trying to pull her into after practice activities never seeming to mind when she politely but firmly turned them down. Lena was an island unto herself. She went out of her way to seem unaffected by her reception by team and fans alike. She never mixed work and play to avoid awkward moments. She never participated in anything that was not strictly team mandatory, keeping to herself at all times. She exuded this aura of calm that helped to settle her team during a game but also served to keep them at bay. After a while she gained the nickname Ice because she never seemed to get fazed. Whether they were trailing behind or leading the game Lena Luthor’s laser like focus never wavered. The one time anyone had seen anything other than focus on her face was when a member of an opposing team had deliberately swept Eve’s feet from under her sending to the bench with a sprained ankle. Lena had spent the next 15 minutes antagonizing the player until she finally lost her cool and threw a punch. What Beth Breen had overlooked in her anger was that even though she herself was a black belt, Lena was a Luthor and didn’t mind fighting dirty. The resulting red card that both players received was more than worth it for getting to knock that smug look off her face as far as Lena was concerned. Commentators would later remark on the ice cold anger and smirk Lena wore while being escorted off the field. For those who had been on the field and so had an upfront view of the different methods the young Luthor used to deliberately and subtly provoke her opponent into losing her cool the message had been clear, don’t mess with Lena’s team. After four years playing for the Rockets very few even raised an eyebrow when the young forward walked unto the filed wearing the captain’s armband. Though she was young Lena Luthor was known for being level headed and an amazing play maker. The only time she seemed to slow down was when they played against the National City Hornets. Both teams were evenly matched for the most part but the combination of Kara and Alex Danvers both playing forward kept the Rockets back-line compromised of Eve and Lois and Sam as keeper busy. Not to say that Lucy and Lena didn’t reciprocate keeping Kelly as goalie and Nia and Maggie as defenders on their toes. Each side was forced to slow down all but walking the ball down the field in order to getting into scoring positions. Lena and Kara were used to being top scorers and fast pace play-makers for their teams but with each being marked by the other they were forced to spend precious minutes trying to shake the other. The same was happening with Lucy and Alex effectively forcing the other offensive members of each team to take the forefront. The game eventually ended nill all even with 15 minutes of stoppage time added on, a rare occurrence for either team. Rarer still was the moment the young heiress fell over laughing at the end of the game while Kara jogged away wearing a dopey grin. Many would ask what had caused the reaction but both players would simply chuckle and reply that you had to be there for it to make any sense.</p><p>As the years progressed the Hornets and Rockets would play each other time and again. Each time drawing massive crowds as everyone wanted to see who, if any, would triumph for each game. There was never a true favourite to win any appearance as each time either team seemed to come up with a strategy that had the other on the defensive by the time they had returned for the second half the other had adjusted and suddenly whatever team dominated the first was now on the defensive. In short order a match-up between the two teams was advertised as a clash of the titans. The players themselves maintained a friendly rivalry on the field and online. More often than not they could be found poking fun at and challenging each other. During the ice bucket challenge Alex uploaded a picture of the Hornets completing the challenge while challenging the Rockets. The caption on the picture read “<strong>Y’all already have Ice now all you need is some water.” </strong>When the Rockets completed the challenged Lena posted the video with the caption, <strong>”Shaken not stirred”.</strong> Both teams could also be seen out partying together often. They were very open and public with their fans but always drew the line at their personal lives as one such unfortunate reporter learnt during a press conference after asking Alex what it was like working with an ex.</p><p>“I don’t understand what my love life or lack thereof has to do with the game,” Alex retorted.</p><p>“After your breakup with your broken engagement with teammate Maggie Sawyer, it is safe to assume that your game may be affected,” the reporter persisted.</p><p>“We play with our feet and heads, not our emotions,” Maggie drawled. “Maybe your emotions cloud your judgement when it comes to your job but ours doesn’t.”</p><p>“There a multiple studies that prove that women are more likely to be ruled by emotion than men,” he fired back.</p><p>“And many psychologists would tell you that not everyone reacts similarly to the same conditions. So while some women and men may show a decline in performance after an emotional upheaval many are able to separate their emotions from their job and as such it would have little to no impact on their professional standing,” Kelly added.</p><p>“Read that in a book somewhere did ya?” he scoffed. “Maybe you should stick to football and leave psychology to psychologists.” At his retort there was a swift and audible gasp heard around the room while the entire team glared murder at him.</p><p>“Yes I did actually. Four years ago when I got my degree in Psychology focusing specifically on the impact of emotional trauma and its effects,” Kelly calmly replied. “From your insistence in pursuing a line of questioning that all parties involved have stated is not an issue and your automatic assumption that as an athlete I would have no knowledge or understanding of psychology indicates impulse control issues. It also points to either a recent breakup of your own. This is further supported by the fact that over the last few months you’ve been ejected from no less than six press events after verbally attacking those you were meant to be interviewing. In all those instances your target was a woman which begs the question who are you more upset at your ex or your mother? Which by the way is not random psychobabble, throughout your career you have shown disdain for any woman you’ve had to interview which is a clear indication of an unhealthy relationship with a maternal figure most likely compounded by a contentious relationship with your father. How am I doing so far?”</p><p>He sputtered for a few seconds amid snickering before eventually sitting down disgruntled.</p><p>“Unless the rest of you would like your own personal dressing down, may I suggest you limit your questions to football,” Cat Grant drawled.</p><p>Videos of the interaction would attract thousands of views and comments. One such comments that gained thousands of likes all its own read <strong>now that is what we call a classy read. </strong>Though the questions about their personal lives persisted, the players themselves staunchly refused to answer or comment on anything pertaining to their or another player’s personal lives. When pictures of Alex and Kelly kissing surfaced, some reporters put forward claims of tension among the team. They persisted until Maggie posted a video collage of a mashup of pictures and videos taken of the team over the course of the two years since their breakup. The collage showed candid moments of the team laughing, dancing, playing pranks and celebrating victories commiserating losses or in one instance recovering from a hangover. In one clip Kelly could be seen holding back Maggie’s hair while she puked and Kara cackling like a hyena while her sister was similarly occupied. Kelly looked up at the camera and commented <strong>children, I work with children</strong> and sighed. The song Maggie chose was a response in and of itself. After the video went viral hundreds of fans uploaded videos of their own celebrating the people in their lives, all with the same song Friends by Ella Henderson.</p><p>When video taken from a drone of Kara at home making out with someone very clearly female was leaked online it caused an uproar. Partly because of the violation of her privacy and partly because this was the first solid evidence of a relationship that had ever been found for Kara. Though the woman in question was unidentifiable due to the hooded sweatshirt she wore while straddling Kara’s lap internet sleuths were hard at work isolating and enhancing every aspect of the picture. By daylight they had ruled out half the women who had ever been photographed with Kara based on height or body type. By morning dozens of players, male and female, had publicly disapproved of the violation of Kara’s privacy, many calling it a criminal offense due to the fact that in order to gain the video the drone operator had to break trespassing laws. Online, many would argue that the drone operator technically did not trespass due to FAA laws passed as a result of U. S. v. Causby at p. 264 which argued “Navigable Airspace” which allowed the FAA to decide what is or is not considered navigable airspace.</p><p>Those closest to Kara, especially Alex, were livid. Though Alex herself had made no secret of her sexuality Kara had never formally come out. Alex’s post denounced the violation stating that a person’s right to privacy should be respected and that each person’s choice of when, how and to whom they come out was sacred and forcing someone out of the closet before they were ready was not only emotionally traumatic but also potentially dangerous. Kara’s response stated simply that any contact whether sexual or romantic between her and another consenting adult was nobody’s but hers and the other party. The only noticeable person who did issue a statement of support for Kara was Lena herself. A fact that a many fans and reporters alike commenting on, many speculating on what the player’s view may be. Some went as far as to speculate whether she had refused to comment due to their longstanding rivalry.</p><p>The media circus was still going strong two weeks later when both teams faced off against each other. During the game a Hornets fan hurled a can of soda at Lena catching her above her left eye resulting in a gash that would take seventeen stitches to close and her subsequent removal from the game. That night both teams released a joint statement criticizing not just the action of the fan but also what they referred to as irresponsible reporting that was feeding a narrative that was not true and inciting violence against another person. That night Lena made a post to her Instagram page, her first in over four months. At first it was a series of pictures of Kara on the field and going about her day to day life before giving way to a screenshot of a message she’d typed in notes.</p><p>
  <strong>Alright let’s put or cards on the table shall we? Now I know that many of you have noticed and in fact commented on the fact that I have not commented on what happened to @Supergirl. Now firstly I didn’t comment because I thought my stance would be readily clear. The violation of her privacy was disgusting and is in no something that should be condoned by anyone. Secondly I did not comment because I was asked not to. And before you jump to conclusions, no I was not asked by my management team. I’ll explain who asked me and why a little later on in this post. The Hornets and The Rockets have been rivals since what seems like forever. That’s distinction that needs to be made, we are rivals not enemies. We are not now nor have we ever been enemies. We are rivals for 90 minutes on that field or for however long the match lasts for. Once we step off that field however we are co-workers but most importantly we are friends. I have celebrated marriages and births with not only my own team but also with the Hornets. They are an amazing group of women that I have the privilege of calling my friends. I didn’t think I needed to say that I opposed what happened two weeks ago, I honestly thought it was implied.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So now for the explanation as to who asked me to not comment. @ Supergirl was actually the one who asked me not to comment. You see she, like I, assumed that everyone would know where I stood. Never in a million years could we have imagined the conclusion that everyone jumped to. I’ve known Kara for the better part of six years. When I had nowhere to go for holidays Kara extended an open invitation to her childhood home to me. You can’t imagine the number of nights that I spent roasting marshmallows with both Danvers sisters. @AgentAlex makes an amazing smore by the way. We’ve even run into each other while on vacation, literally I had the bruises and sprained wrist to prove that @Supergirl is a hazard without her glasses. I was there when @AgentAlex propsed to @DrOlsen by hiding the ring in a pair of team gloves cause ‘she’s a keeper’.  So yes my friend asked me not to comment and so I didn’t, I didn’t expect a soda to the head would be my reward. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>@AgentAlex said that each person had a right to decide when, where and to whom they came out. I’ve always held and respected that view. I strongly believe that anyone who forces another person to come out before they were ready to is one of the worse type of people you could meet in life. So imagine my anxiety when I woke up and found a video of my girlfriend and I online? A video that was taken without our consent or knowledge in what should have been a sacred and safe space? In our home. How would you have felt? How would you have reacted? So yes my <em>girlfriend </em>asked me not to comment, not until I was ready. Am I ready now? No, not really but I can’t take the chance of what else might be aimed at my head. Plus, I’m seeing posts calling for retaliation against Hornet fans and players. That won’t solve anything. If you really want to defend me how about unsubscribing from the websites that buy videos like the one taken of us. Call your mayors and political figures, have them review and change the laws that govern violation of privacy for “celebrities” and everyday folks. As for me, right now I’m going to take a nap and wait for @supergirl to come home. The good think about this concussion is that she can’t yell at me for making the post before I was ready. All my love L.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>